No Se Me Para
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur tenía un problema grave... ¡No se le paraba! Alfred intentó ayudarlo, incluso con al tonta idea de hacerle cosquillas, pero estaba fuera de lógica. Simplemente...no se le paraba.


●**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hi.

●**Advertencias:** A Arthur no se le para Dx

●**Pareja: **UK=USA, sin orden.

* * *

**No Se Me Para**

**.**

―Debes estar bromeando. ―Alfred sentía la faz de la tierra terminar en este mismo instante al escuchar las palabras horrendas de Arthur. Su expresión había cambiado abruptamente desde la alegría a la seriedad, casi al enojo, pero no llegaría a eso si no recibía buenas explicaciones. No podía creerlo, justo ahí, con Arthur, ahí mismo, en lo mejor junto a él, le dice que no se le para.

― ¿Crees que tengo cara de bromear? ―Arthur se sentía patéticamente patético de todos los patéticos existente en este mundo tan patético. No era broma, era serio, muy serio. No quería que sucediera esto, a ningún hombre le gustaría, ni a un ninguna mujer tampoco. Pero no era totalmente su culpa, debía haber algo para que se le parara.

―Pe-Pero… ¿Pero cómo? ―exigía explicaciones ruborizándose levemente al estar al frente de Inglaterra y de _eso _que no se paraba.

―No tengo idea. ―bajó la vista. Ambos estaban en la cama, sentados frente a frente.

El menor observaba y desviaba. Ninguno sabía por qué tenía que suceder esto. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Arthur, pero no lo haría. No era toda su culpa, también era de él, tal vez…

― ¿E intentaste hacer algo?

―De todo ―respondió y comenzó a tocar de varias maneras―. Hice esto, esto y esto… ¡Pero simplemente no funciona! ―se agarró de los cabellos― ¡Me saca de quicio si no se me para!

― ¡Cálmate Iggy! ―Estados Unidos fue hacia él, frenándolo por los hombros― Debe haber una solución…

― ¿Cuál? ―sus cejas acompañaban una triste expresión de querer morir.

―Em ―pensó, ladeó la cabeza cruzándose de brazo observando el problema. Soltó al mayor―…Quizás haciéndole cosquillas.

― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre esa estupidez? ―sobresaltó enseguida con miedo de empeorar las cosas, claramente las cosquillas no se sentirían en algo así. Ni siquiera se sentía, ¿o qué esperaba? ¿Qué riera? Tonto Alfred.

El joven del rizo se intimidó encogiéndose de hombros, no pensó que lo retaría o lo descalificaría su idea.

―Entonces poniendo los dedos en…

―Ya lo hice y no funcionó. ―le contestó cortante, enojado consigo mismo, pero no debía darle la culpabilidad a su pareja norteamericana, obviamente él no tenía la responsabilidad, era solo su culpa. Suya y de nadie más.

Suspiró. Luego suspiró Jones.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―alzó una ceja, confundido en no poder brindarle una solución a su querido británico.

―Ni idea ―subió y bajó los hombros sin nada ingenioso en su cabeza, aparte de intentar tocar una vez más con sus manos. Y nada―. Esperar… Perdóname Alfred.

―No…no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, a cualquiera le ocurre ―surcó tiernamente los labios, calmando la situación, haciendo que Kirkland le correspondiera el gesto, mal que mal, a Alfred también le pudiese ocurrir―. ¿Y si lo sacudo-?

― ¡No lo toques! ―como siempre Alfred echó perder el momento cursi con intentar sacudirlo, donde Arthur le dio una palmada en las manos cercanas― Empeorará y tú tendrás que pagar por esto.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué? ―prácticamente no entendió.

―Porque es mío. ―afirmó.

―No es cierto, es de los dos.

―Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío, recuerda eso en tu cabezota. ―con el ceño fruncido apuntó la frente estadounidense para que éste hiciera memoria, pero lo único que recordó fueron esas palabras en tono de broma.

Estados Unidos se levantó de la cama yendo a la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Inglaterra.

―Me caes mal. ―dijo lastimado cruzándose de brazos. Ya no tenía ganas de ayudar a su acompañante, que se las arreglara solito. No quería ni hablarle, se suponía que sus cosas y las del inglés las compartían, por algo le contaba sus secretos, por algo conversaban, por algo…todo. Su corazoncito estaba lastimado, tanto que Arthur se dio cuenta por el rato de silencio.

Se puso de pie caminando hacia el menor. Se posó detrás.

― ¿Te enojaste?

― ¡Hmp! ―hizo un puchero acertando, corriendo el rostro a un mejor lugar.

Arthur no tenía otra. Se rascó la nuca para luego hablar.

―No te comportes así, no era mi intención enojarme contigo, pero…entiende ―claro, el menor le entendía muy bien, sin la necesitad de hacerlo enojar, sin seguir mirándolo. El europeo exhaló, trató de llamar su atención tocándole el hombro, ni así pudo ver esos azules―. Alfred…Alfredo…Alfi…Al…Mi osito rosado…

―Okey, okey, ya entendí ―hasta que al fin se volteó mirándolo, sintiendo escalofríos―, pero no me llames osito rosado…orejitas de liebre.

Se le pasó el enojo. Se sonrieron. Volvieron a la situación.

― ¿Qué haremos entonces? ―a Arthur ya le dolía la cabeza― ¿Tienes una idea para pararlo?

―Uhm ―llevó su mano debajo del mentón, pensando y pensando―…llamar a alguien que sepa de esto…uhmm… ¡Ya sé! ―y corrió al teléfono comenzando a marcar apresuradamente.

Después de minutos de haber llamado al sujeto correspondiente y sabio en el tema de pararlo, apareció en el hogar anglo-americano. Él era Estonia. Éste pensaba en una solución al problema del anglosajón.

― ¿Problemas con que no se te para? ―decía mientras abría su maletín con todas las herramientas, alguna que pudiera servir y examinar. Ante esto, el individuo de ojos verdes acertó― ¿Qué hiciste Arthur, metiste manos inadecuadamente o fue Alfred?

―Solo pasó y ya. ―no quería dar lujo de detalles de todo lo que habían echo para hacerlo funcionar, ya que el estonio podría retarlos.

―Veamos ―Estonia se acercó ajustándose las gafas, con sumo cuidado de no cometer errores como la pareja―…uhmmm…en verdad no se para ―se incorporó tronando los dedos, esto era serio―. ¿Intentaste con presionar las teclas? ―Arthur acertó con la cabeza― ¿Hacer clic derecho? ―también acertó, sin embargo nada, absolutamente nada funcionaba en su notebook, y eso que lo tenía desde hace mucho.

Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Alfred con querer jugar esos juegos MMORPG, nada de esto estaría pasando.

―Puede ser un virus de computadora en el juego, a veces los juegos online traen problemas. ―informaba Eduard preparando sus dedos sobre el teclado del notebook ahora en un escritorio. La pareja ya habían pensado en sacarlo de la cama, para que no entrara al cuarto.

―Estábamos de lo más bien jugando ―explicaba Inglaterra―, cuando Alfred quiso ir al baño intenté darle pausa pero no se podía, seguía avanzado, y lo más raro que se jugaba solo.

― ¿De quien es el computador? ―preguntó, Alfred señaló al mayor― ¿Lo escaneas?

―Sí, dos veces al mes. ―respondió normal.

― ¿Tiene solución? ―cuestionó Estados Unidos queriendo no perder la confianza en el país que pertenecía a la antigua unión soviética.

―Por supuesto, es sencillo ―sonrió amable―. Aquí, aquí y aquí…y ya está. Arreglado. Son…

―A nombre de Alemania ―interrumpió al instante el inglés, pero bien agradecido con recuperar su notebook―. Estamos en crisis económica si no te das cuenta.

―Muy bien, a nombre de Alemania. ―no le importaba mucho quien pagara, con tal de que le paguen porque no era gratis menos en crisis, todo vale. Al llegar a su casa llamaría a Ludwig.

Estonia ya se había ido, Alfred ordenaba un poco la habitación para después ir a la sala, donde se encontraba Arthur leyendo un libro, éste dejaría su computadora descansar hasta mañana, no la quería forzar luego de haberla sanado de ese maldito juego, y que por suerte Alfred no sacudió su aparato.

―Arthur ―lo llamó. El nombrado arqueó una ceja―, ¿quieres comer algo? ¿Galletas?

―Bueno. ―acertó con comer un poco, no había comido desde el almuerzo chatarra del americano, volviendo a su lectura.

De repente el menor dejó el plato de galletas sobre sus piernas, interesado y curioso en el libro del inglés.

― ¿Qué lees?

―Ah…bueno se trata de-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada. Arthur no pudo contarle la historia de su libro que hace pocos días lo compró al escuchar a Finlandia hablar de él, entonces le interesó el resumen.

Fue a atender la llamada, colocando el auricular en su oído.

― ¡Inglaterra! ―se oyó un gran gritó como si estuviera en la guerra. Era Alemania, un Alemania enfurecido. El mayor se alejó un poco para no tener problemas en su tímpano.

― ¿Sí, Alemania? ―trató de aparentar como si nada, sabía para que lo llamaba.

― ¡Estonia me contó todo por el arreglo a tu computador! ¡No tengo por qué pagarlo! ¡¿Con qué derecho tienes para dejarlo a mi nombre?

―…no sé.

― ¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estoy tratando de solucionar la crisis, una cosa es muy distinta con que estés aislado con mis ideas…!

―Solo págalo y se acabó el problema. ―giró a mirar a Alfred, con el rostro medio dormido. Solo quería cortar.

― ¡Tengo serios problemas con Feliciano, tanto que se cuelga de mí y para colmo su hermano me echa la culpa por la crisis! ¡Enserio Arthur tu-!

―Aff…que molestia. ―cortó sin más, sus sensuales oídos –según Alfred– no deban para más, podría quedar sordo, algo que no le gustaría, no solo escuchar a otros, sino porque no podría oír los jadeos de…

―Oye, ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí? ―Alfred lo espabiló, haciendo que él dijera un _"Ah, sí"._

Se acomodó pegado al menor regresando a la lectura. Serio, concentrado.

Estados Unidos levantó la vista, luego la bajó. Lento y con cuidado acercó su mano al vientre inglés, iniciando cosquillas, haciéndole reír a carcajadas recibiendo un cojín en el rostro para que dejara de hacerlo. Se sobó la nariz por ese atentado británico, quien cobró venganza en lanzar el libro a donde fuera que cayera, lanzándose sobre el americano.

Guerra de cosquillas. Cayeron al suelo. Arthur abajo y Alfred arriba.

Gimieron ante el dolor del golpe en el suelo, más el mayor en su nuca. Mascullaron previas maldiciones abriendo los parpados, encontrándose con sus colores de iris. Inglaterra le quitó a Texas a Estados Unidos, depositándolo a un lado para que no interrumpiera mientras se besaban.

Tal vez acabarían haciendo el amor en el suelo de la sala o en el sillón a plena luz.

Por lo menos gracias a quien sea que esté allá arriba, era solo el juego online que no se paraba. Por lo menos a Arthur si se le paraba, y con eso Alfred era feliz.

Y Arthur también era feliz con que a Alfred se le parara o no habría nada de nada, o tendría que utilizar sus métodos antiguos para hacerlo reaccionar.

Bueno…los dos eran felices para satisfacerse mutuamente.

Fin.

.

* * *

**N/A: **A veces…extrañaba escribir en doble sentido, hacerles pensar mal, lo extrañaba pero no se me ocurría nada hasta esto, que me llegó viendo tele. Y me pregunto qué relación tiene eso con esto xD

En fin…ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Saludines!

_Review's?_


End file.
